Changeling
by Franny96
Summary: When Team Natsu returned from an S-class job that they weren't allowed to go, they now will have to face their master's punishment. Episode 19 eng dub.


Erza slammed the doors of Fairy Tail open as Team Natsu entered the guild.

" Is master Makarov here? " she asked.

Mirajane walked towards them and smiled innocently. Behind her were Wakaba and Macao.

You're finally back from your island get away. " she said. " So how was it, did you had fun? "

Erza approached her. " It was work, not a vacation. "

Behind her, Lucy waved her hands and smiled nervously. " Ah, Mirajane, I wouldn't joke with her right now. "

" Where is Makarov? " Erza demanded as she looked around the guild searching for her master.

" He went out of town for some kind of last minute council meeting or something like that. He's been gone since yesterday. " Macao answered.

" Whew! " Team Natsu signed in relief.

" Well that was a close one. " Natsu grinned.

" Yes, we won't have to deal with that until gramps gets back. " Gray said.

" Oh thank goodness! I was afraid to stare into the face of death, I'm still gonna eat for life! " Happy cried happily.

" I can't stand it anymore! You guys are really freaking me out! How is he gonna punish us!? I'm still young and I've so much to- " Lucy freaked out but was cut off by Erza.

" All of you shut up! " she ordered.

All four of them immediately stopped talking and stared at Erza scared that she will hurt them badly if they say another word.

" Do you know when the master is planning to return? " she asked.

" No but I would've imagine he'll be coming back anytime now. " Mira said.

Erza turned to the rest of Team Natsu.

" Now listen up you fools, you're not getting off the hook, you broke guild rules by taking on that S-class request. Prepare to be punished. "

Natsu, Gray and Happy eeped and hugged each other and started shaking violently.

" Why didn't I prepare myself when I don't know what's gonna happen?! " Lucy cried.

" Well it was nice knowing ya. " Wakaba then put a cigarette in his mouth. " Hmm, it's a cry and shame. Those two boys are one thing, but I can't believe Lucy's getting punished too. " He looked at Lucy and sadly said " Oh you poor girl. "

" You poor girl? " Lucy froze.

" What's the deal man? How come you don't feel sorry for us, huh? " Natsu said as he and Gray walked towards him.

" Why are you involving me up with this loser? " Gray said. Then a fight started between the two frenemies.

Bang Bam Bang Bam

" What's that supposed to be? " They punched, they kicked, Natsu even tried to burn him.

Bang Bam

" A big part of being a man is owning up to your actions. " Elfman said with his arms crossed to his chest, he then looked at the fight between Natsu and Gray. " You hear that you two? It's high time for you to man up! "

" It's not fair! I'm the cutest one here so how come nobody feels sorry for me?! " Happy said sadly and flew towards them.

" Would somebody please tell me what's gonna happen to us?! " Lucy cried.

* * *

A few hours after the fight:

Natsu and Gray stared at the strange request that was put on the request board. On top of the request were written the words ' Read this ' .

" Hmm, that's one creepy job request. " Natsu said.

" Yeah, it is. "

Loki walked towards them.

" You guys are back. What's up? " he asked.

" Not much man. " Natsu said his eyes not leaving the request job. " What the heck? I can't even read it. "

Lucy stood next to Loki. " Read what? "

When Loki noticed her standing next to him so close, he freaked out. " Wow, you're back too Lucy?! "

Lucy turned to him and gave him a weird look. " Geez, it's real nice to see you too. " Then she leaned closer to him and didn't notice Erza walking towards them. " What is your problem with me? "

" I, uh, nothing! " He started running away from her.

" No way. " Erza punched him in the stomach and he fell on the ground unconscious. Lucy kneeled down next to him to see if he was all right.

" You will not be taking any requests. " she said.

" Real smooth. "

From another table Cana was sitting and stared at Team Natsu holding a cup of wine in her hand.

" Do they have to be so noisy? " she said with a bored tone. Sitting next her was Romeo.

" Who cares, they're like the coolest. " he said with a big smile on his face. Cana looked at him.

" You're kidding me, right? "

" ' Decipher this text and I'll see that you'll increase your wealth by 500, 000 jewel. ' " Natsu looked at his cat and smiled. " This one sounds like a winner to me. What do you think? "

" Sure does. " Happy smiled.

" So it's a translation job? That's a weird request for a guild. " Gray said. Natsu put the request on the table. Then they noticed some strange letters that they couldn't read. " Wait, that's some king of ancient stuff. No one's gonna be able to read it. "

" Hold on, it's written in modern letters too. " Happy said.

" I thought I told you no jobs. " Erza said impatiently with her arms crossed to her chest.

" Well yeah, I can totally read that. " Natsu placed his hands on the table and leaned closer so he can read the letters. " Let's see, ' Uko deru rasu chiboru kania. ' " he read but he couldn't understand what that meant. " Nngh, what the? That's crazy! "

Suddenly the request started glowing brightly and Team Natsu stared at it with curiosity. Macao and Wakaba noticed this.

" What's going on? " Macao said.

" That's just sad. Those kids are so scared then master's punishment. They're actually swiped rainbows. " Macao looked at Wakaba.

" That's enough booze for you. "

As the glowing faded, they were quiet for a while. Suddenly Gray started shaking.

" So cold... "

" What? Ice wizards don't get cold, you big cry baby. " Elfman said with his hands in his pockets.

" Grrr, I'm serious you guys. Would someone turn up the heat before I freeze to death in here, pretty please? " Gray pleased, still shaking from feeling cold. The members of the guild looked confused.

" What the? " Lucy gasped. " What's going on? My chest feels really weird all of the sudden, like it's heavy. " She said in a very low voice. She placed one hand on the table and she used the other hand to put her palm on her back. " My back is killing me. " The members now stared at her.

" Hey, you feeling all right, Lucy? Your voice seems awfully low. " Macao asked her.

" What are you talking about? I- " When he looked at Lucy he yelled " What the?! "

Loki opened his eyes and blinked then stood up to his feet. " That's weird. I don't remember lying down on the floor like that. "

Then Natsu put a charming smile and pushed his ' glasses' up to his nose. " Hold on, I thought I was the one who was on the floor. " When he made eye contact with Lucy he screamed and ran out of the guild.

" What's your problem? You can't face me, dragon breath? " Then she noticed something was wrong. " Why do I sound like a girl? " Why would she ask that question?

" I'm no doctor, but I'd say it's probably because you are a girl. " Macao said, pretty confused of what's going on with them.

" Why is everyone behaving so foolishly? " a high demanding voice said. They turned to see Happy with his paws on his hips, demanding for an answer.

" Oh wow Natsu, check it out! " Erza said with a kitty smile on her face and she had two big red moles on her cheeks and she wasn't wearing her armor. But she noticed that he wasn't in the guild. " Where did he go? "

" I'm standing right here. Why is this place so dark? " Loki said looking around. He didn't know he was wearing blue sunglasses? That's weird.

Erza looked at him. " I could be wrong but I really don't think I've always had these. " She then grabbed her boobs in her hands and showed them to the guild. " Have I, have I? "

The boys blushed furiously while staring at her chest, but Happy got angry. " Why you! "

He went to kick her but he felt something hard that really hurt his little leg and he fell on the ground. What he hit was Erza's armor. When did she put it?

" See? I've got a cool armor too. "

" I don't understand what happened to me. I've never felt so tiny and weak before. It's like I've somehow re-quiped into a cat. " Happy said disappointed.

" Why did they have to ruin my quality drinking time? " Cana said.

" They're so cool, they couldn't ruin anything. " Romeo smiled widely.

" Kinda their thing. "

Now Macao, Wakaba and the other guild members stared at Team Natsu and Loki with their jaws dropped completely dumbfounded.

" Okay, I'm starting to really freak out. First I'm totally freezing and now there's some sort of creep looking like me? "

" What are you talking about? "

" How can you be such an idiot. " Happy said. " Don't you realize what has happened to us? "

As his friends stared at him waiting for what he's going to say, Happy said " We've all switched bodies. "

Hearing this, his friends leaned down to him and yelled " What?! "

Loki kneeled down in front of him and said " Stop fooling around Happy. "

" I'm Erza, you dimwit. " Happy, or should I say Erza yelled at him.

" Huh? " Loki, I mean Natsu was confused.

" If you're gonna yell at me Loki, do it to my face! " Happy, in Erza's body cried.

" Silence! " Erza ordered with a vein popped on her head. Lucy and Gray looked at her.

" You mean? " Lucy, in Gray's body started.

" Yes. Natsu and Loki, Gray and Lucy, and worst of all Happy and I. We have all switched bodies. "

" Huh?! " The whole guild yelled.

" Why switching with me the worst of all? " Happy cried.

" The ancient spell has been cast. " Came the master's voice as he stood at the front doors of the guild. " You kids aren't feeling like yourselves today, huh. " Team Natsu walked towards him.

" Master, you're back. "

" Gramps! "

Makarov looked up at them. " I had noticed that request on the board. By reading what was written on that page aloud you have cast a powerful spell at personality transference. And that spell is called ' The Changeling '. "

" That sounds scary... "

" So you're really Natsu, right? " Gray, in Lucy's body put a hand on Natsu's shoulder and Natsu looked at him.

" Yeah? "

Gray grabbed him by the collar and yelled " You idiot! What did you do to us? "

A vein popped on Natsu's head. " Me?! All I did was trying to read the stupid job request! Would someone please turn on the lights? Come on! "

" That's enough Lucy. " Gray looked at him. " Uh, Gray. But wizards this spell switches more than just your bodies. "

The team looked at him confused and curious.

" It switches magic as well. "

Hearing this, they yelled " What?! "

* * *

Let's see what Loki, in Natsu's body was doing:

Loki was walking around the streets of Magnolia when he felt something hot in his mouth.

" Oh man. It kinda feels like somebody just pour lava down my throat. " Then he noticed two young beautiful girls and he walked towards them and started flirting with them.

" Hey, is it hot out here or is it just you? " He turned fully to face them but the girls hugged each other and screamed before running away from him. Loki was confused at first but when he felt something drooling from his mouth he looked down to see fire. Fire was drooling from his mouth! Loki screamed.

" What's happening to me?! " Poor Loki.

* * *

Back at the guild:

" There's one thing you should know. " The members waited for their master to continue. " If the changeling spell is not undone within 30 minutes from the time when it was initially cast- " He then leaned towards them and finished. " -you will never return to the way you were before. Or so says the legend at least. "

Team Natsu yelled " What?! "

Natsu turned to Mirajane and the others. " Do you know how many minutes we've been mixed up for? "

" 16. So you have 14 left. " Mira said calmly. Behind her Plue showed a sign that says ' 14 minutes left' .

The team panicked and turned to their master. " Gramps, isn't there a way to lift the spell and change us back?! "

Makarov was in deep thoughts. " Hmm, since this is such an ancient magic it would only stand to reason that I... don't know! "

Team Natsu stared at their master in disbelief, their eyes widened and jaws dropped. " I must say I'm disappointed. I was so looking forward to punishing you. But it looks like you've got your hands full for now. Best of luck for you kids. " With that he left his dumbfounded children.

" All right, that does it! I can't take it anymore! " Gray yelled and he started taking of his shirt.( Don't forget, he's in Lucy's body.) Wakaba, Macao and Elfman blushed like tomatoes and stared at Lucy's chest. Lucy panicked and stopped him by grabbing his shoulders from behind him.

" Get a hold of yourself. "

" Let go! "

Happy looked at them. " So, even though Gray is in Lucy's body he still likes to take off his clothes. " Then Happy got an idea. " Then that means? "

" That means what? " Erza looked at him. When she realized what he meant she cried. " No Happy! " But Happy didn't listen to her.

" This will be awesome. Okay, here I go! " " Stop this at once! " It was too late. Happy, in Erza's body started to re-quip and her armor and blue skirt disappeared and he glowed bright yellow. When he was done, he was now wearing a blue one piece bikini with a sign on her chest that says ' Erza '. Her hair was in two high pigtails. She was caring an orange bag on her left hand, the other was caring a fishing rod. Elfman, Wakaba and Macao's eyes widened and blushed furiously.

" Wow, Erza looks smoking hot! " The trio said together.

" How dare you! " Erza was really angry. She went to punch him but her face was met with her own elbow and she fell on the ground.

" No, this can't be. I was an S-class wizard and now I'm so weak. " She was on the verge of tears.

" Man, I was trying to change into one of those cool suites of armor she has. " Happy whined.

" I see. We switched our magic with each other but everyone totally stinks at it. " Natsu said. Them Wakaba called him.

" Hey Loki, or whoever is inside him. " Natsu turned to him and said angrily " Geez, it's me, Natsu! Okay!? "

" Have you figured out what magic he uses? " Wakaba asked. Natsu's anger faded and he realized something. He was right, but he didn't know what magic he uses.

" Yeah, come on. Be a man kid, show us. " Elfman told him.

" I don't know. I don't feel anything happening magic wise. Everything just kinda seems fussy. " The trio stared at him in disbelief. Natsu grabbed his head with his hands and yelled " I don't think I can take this pressure anymore! "

That's when Loki entered the guild and ran towards them with fire still drooling from his mouth.

" Hey guys, ya gotta help me! " He stopped in front of them and the guys noticed.

" What's with that fire? " Macao asked while staring at him.

" It's like he's drooling. " Elfman said.

" Well that's certainly not threatening. " Mira said with a small smile. Erza flew to them.

" Hah, I must admit, flying is way more fun than I thought it would be. I shouldn't be wasting my precious time like this! I need to be changed back at once! " With that she flew somewhere else. Lucy signed sadly.

" What are we gonna do? "

As she opened her mouth, she was dropping ice cubes from her mouth and she didn't noticed until Mira did.

" Hey Gray, or, uh, Lucy? You're dropping ice cubes. " Hearing that, Lucy quickly covered her mouth and cried " I hate this. Why me? "

" No need to worry Lucy! " came a familiar female voice. They looked at the guild doors and saw none other than Levy McGarden with her arms crossed and a smile on her face. On her left side stood Jet and on her right side stood Droy.

" Levy, it's you. " Lucy said happily and Levy winked at her. The others were shocked to see them.

" L-Levy! "

" The Shadow Gear Team is here to save the day! You guys will be back to normal in no time! " Droy said.

" Oh yeah. We got this. No sweat." Jet said. They both had wide grins.

" Now do your think Levy! " They both said.

" When you boys say ' we ', you really mean her, right? " Jet and Droy only laughed nervously.

" You're so sweet to help us. " Lucy said softly. Levy approached her.

" Anything for my girl. Besides,- " she leaned in a bit closer to her and whispered " -I wanna read your novel, and I'd be kinda weird talking about it with Gray. " Lucy nodded.

" What are you gonna do? " Natsu asked.

Levy sat at a table holding the request job in her hands. Papers, pencils and books are on the table. Everyone surrounded her.

" Well I do know a thing or two about ancient texts. I'll start by taking a look at what was written on the flyer itself. " she said.

" Sounds good, but do it quick. " Gray said. Erza landed in front of them.

" Listen up everyone. We need to let Levy work in peace. " She felt something in her mouth and when she looked down she saw it was a fish.

" Why did I had a fish in my mouth? " She asked disappointed.

" Cause they're yummy! " Happy said with a fish in his mouth.

Then Levy started reading a book using magical glasses. ( You know, the ones Lucy used to read ' Day Break '.)

" Okay, uko, deru... "

" Please hurry, there's only ten minutes left! " Loki panicked. Behind him Plue showed a sign that says ' 10 minutes left '.

" Hey, you sure it's save to read the words out loud like that? " Gray asked with his arms crossed over his chest.

" Don't worry, it's totally save as long as you don't read everything in the correct order. " Levy said, looking through papers. " Now... "

" There's not much time! Ah, I can't take it, I feel, so weird. Change me back! " Poor Natsu was having a horrible headache.

" Aw, I don't think it's all that bad. One more time. "

" I swear, you'll loose a like, cat! " Erza warned him. She wasn't going to let him re-quip into something revealing and embarrass her.

Levy closed the book and stared at it. She seems to be in deep thoughts.

" So, how's it going, Levy? " Levy closed her eyes.

" Have you figured it out? " Natsu was getting a little impatient.

After a few seconds Levy opened her eyes and answered " No, I'm stumped. " and Natsu and Lucy cried.

" Oh no, I never thought my fate would be to live on my days as some strange flying cat. " Erza said sadly flying away.

" What's so terrible about that, huh? " Happy said with a vein popped on his head and a fish in his mouth.

Gray once again, started lifting his shirt and Wakaba, Macao and Elfman blushed while staring at him. Lucy panicked again.

" I told you not to do that! "

" Ugh, I feel so funky. " Natsu said with one hand clutching his head.

" The girls are never gonna talk to me now. " While Loki was saying this he was still drooling fire from his mouth.

" I wanna switch with someone. " Romeo said happily.

" Not with me, kiddo, I'd die if I was under age. " Cana said while drinking a barrel full of alcohol.

" Look, I know you guys are freaking out, but I'm still working on it, okay? " Levy said to them.

Natsu turned to Macao and the others. " How much time do we have? "

" About 8 minutes. Hate to say it but you might start preparing for the worst. " Behind him Plue showed a sign that says ' 8 minutes left' .

" Oh, no. " Lucy said sadly.

Then Jet and Droy started cheering for Levy. Droy played a drum with two sticks in his hands and Jet was waving a fan around.

" Go, go! Go Levy! "

Wakaba stared at them. " Those two guys are just her personal cheerleaders?! "

" So careless, oh I see. That must mean... "

As Levy continued working, the team were waiting at a table, Gray, Lucy and Happy, each sitting on one side and Erza, Natsu and Loki stood still. It was quiet before Gray decided to break the ice.

" So what happens if we end up getting stuck like this? " Natsu looked at him.

" Hmm? What do you mean by that? " Gray looked at him.

" Are we just gonna try to adjust with our new bodies and go back to work? "

" Well yeah, I guess we'd have to, it's not like we have a whole lot of options. "

" Whatever happens is totally fine with me. " Happy said happily not noticing Erza giving him a glare. " If I stay quiet everyone will be nice to me cause I'm scary now! "

" What? "

Lucy stood from her seat. " Well no one asked for your opinion, did they? Stupid cat. I just wanna be a cute girl again. " she cried. Both her and Loki opened their mouths and Lucy was dropping ice cubes while Loki was drooling fire from his mouth.

" Are those frozen chunks of drool? That is so gross man! " Natsu yelled pointing at his mouth.

" I'm not a man and I know it's gross! You think I'm doing this on purpose?! " She said angrily. Then she stopped talking and gasped. The others stared at her curious.

" What is it Gray? Uh, I mean, Lucy? " Erza asked.

" I just realized something. " Her friends waited for her to continue. " If we get stuck like this forever none of us have a clue how to use our magic anymore. And if we had taken a job we'll never be able to finish it! " Hearing this, her friends thought about it and realized Lucy was right.

" Ah geez, you're right! "

" We stink. "

" And that means... " Erza started.

They all gulped and yelled " We're the weakest team of Fairy Tail now! "

" Let's do this Happy! "

" Aye! "

" Ice make something or other. "

" Uh, hold on, stupid keys. "

" Oh wow, being able to fly is so fun! "

But they gave up on trying how to use their magic, it was pointless.

" No, what's the point of living if I can't even burn stuff anymore?! " Natsu yelled angrily.

" I'm an S-class wizard and I refuse to be part of the weakest team in the entire guild! " Then Erza got on her knees. " If only I wasn't trapped in this form. "

Happy stood behind her. " You're mean! I don't understand why you're complaining so much! I like being a cat! " Then he jumped forward and fell on top of Erza. Erza tried to get away but she was so tiny and Happy was so big and she was loosing oxygen. The guild members stared at them.

" Just what were you trying to do there, Erza? Uh, I mean, Happy? " Macao asked.

" Ever since we switched she's been saying mean stuff so I got mad and tried to fly away! But I couldn't fly away cause I don't have my wings anymore! " Happy cried.

" I-I'm sorry... I was mean... I promise... I'll be... " Erza couldn't take it and she went unconscious.

Levy stood from her seat and said " Yes, that's it! " The others ran towards her and stopped in front of her.

" Really? So you can lift the spell? " Natsu said happily.

" Come on, do it! " Gray said.

" This is what it says. ' May this eternal exchange provide you with eternal happiness '. Kinda cute, isn't it? "

"Oh, yeah, it is. " Lucy agreed.

" ' May this eternal exchange provide you with eternal happiness ' . " Loki was confused with this.

" Yeah and? "

" In other words, everybody who's been switched by the spell will live happily ever after! You're so lucky, I'm so glad I figured it out. "

A giant word in Japanese, meaning ' Forever ', fell and hit their heads.

" Oh no, wait! Are you telling me we're stuck like this forever?! " Natsu said frustrated.

" We wanted you to lift the spell, not read it, remember? " Gray sweat dropped.

When Levy remembered what she really had to do, she gasped.

" Oh, that's right. Sorry. " Lucy went next to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

" You've got this. I have faith that you can do it, but you've got to work a little faster, okay? Maybe there's some kind of code or hidden message in the words. You know, something like that. "

" Yeah, you're right. "

And again Levy continued working, determined to change them back while her partners started cheering for her again.

" Go, go! Go Levy! "

Wakaba sweat dropped. " Isn't all that racket gonna distract her? "

" Nah, they're just trying to get her punked up! And they need all the help they can get! " Elfman grinned. Wakaba only stared at him.

Their cheering was getting louder. It was so loud that the people from outside the guild could hear them.

" Go, go! Go Levy! Yeah! "

" Ugh, I'm still not seeing any kind of a patter in here. " She said frustrated while reading a paper with one hand and writing something on a list with the other. " It doesn't seem to make any sense, nngh! "

" 3 minutes left. " Macao said and showed a sign that says '3 minutes left' .

" 3 minutes?! " Lucy was in the verge of tears.

" Well, this is it. For the rest of my life. Fish for breakfast, lunch and dinner. " Then she bent on her knees. " I've worked so hard! " Then she tried to fly away. " And now I'm going to spend my days chasing mice and pieces of them straight! "

Loki tried to reach for her. " No, wait! Come back here, Happy! I-I mean Erza! "

Erza was now sulking in a corner and Happy stood behind her. " Sorry I got upset. I know this is hard for both of us. "

Erza turned around and stared at Happy. " Really? " She turned fully towards him and smiled, her eyes shining brightly. " You do? "

" Now is not the time for us to be arguing like this. Will you forgive me? " Happy said with a warm smile and eyes also shining brightly.

" Yes, of course. I hope that you'll forgive me too. "

But then the moments was interrupted when Happy showed her a fish. " Aye! Here's a little something to make you feel better! "

" ...a fish? I- " Her smile faded and she cried again, flying away. " Don't want it! "

" Can you be any more clueless? " Lucy said to Happy.

Natsu looked towards Levy. " Have you figured it out yet? " He was really impatient.

" The situation is dire with just one minute to go! " Macao said and showed a sign that says ' 1 minute left' . Natsu couldn't take it anymore.

" I don't recall asking you for the time, so shut your trap, kay?! " He yelled angrily at him.

Macao sweat dropped. " Geez, I was just trying to help. "

" Okay, I think I've almost got this last part of it worked out. " While Levy continued working, Elfman joined Jet and Droy so he too was cheering for Levy by waving two fans around.

" Work it Levy! Yeah, you're a fiya! "

" He's still good at that. " Wakaba sweat dropped.

" Still trying to break the spell, are you? " Their master said from behind Natsu and Gray. They turned to him.

" Look, if you're trying to teach us a lesson here, we've learned it already, okay? " Gray told him.

" Oh! " Makarov said. The two looked at him curious and Erza walked towards him.

" Yes master? " They waited for their master to say something, mostly about the spell.

" Nope, never mind kids. I'm drawn in black. " Natsu, Gray and Erza fell on the ground anime style.

" Aah, we're not gonna make it! " Gray was again trying to take his shirt but Lucy stopped him from doing it.

" Taking my shirt off isn't gonna change anything Gray! "

" Let go of me! "

" Guys, you have about 40 seconds left, more or less, starting now! " Macao pointed at a sign Plue was holding from behind him that says ' 40 seconds left' .

" What do you mean by ' more or less' ? " Natsu yelled.

" I just remembered something about the spell! " The team turned their attention to their master.

" What is it? " Erza asked.

Makarov turned his back to them. " While it can be lifted, I'm afraid that it has to be done one pair at a time. " He looked at them over his shoulder. " Meaning, it's impossible to change all of you back at once. "

" What?! " Natsu's eyebrow twitched.

" 30 seconds. " Macao showed a sign that says ' 30 seconds left ' and Plue showed a sign that says ' Or so... ' in Japanese.

Gray looked at his friends. " Which pair's going first? "

" It should be me and other me. Don't you think? " Natsu said.

" Sounds good. " Loki agreed and pushed his 'glasses' up to his nose.

" That is so not fair. I think it should be me and Gray. " Lucy said.

" Hold on. As Fairy Tail's strongest female wizard I should go first. It's for the good of the guild. " Erza said with a vein popped on her head.

" Well I don't care either way. " Happy said with a kitty smile.

The 3 pairs continued fighting over who will be the first pair to go first. Mira and Wakaba stared at them.

" This is getting ugly. " He commented.

" At least they can't use their magic against each other. " she said.

" Just 15 seconds left. " Macao said showing a sign that says '15' .

" Hold on you guys! I got it! " Levy quickly informed.

" And 12, 11... "

The team walked towards her. " Seriously? " Lucy asked.

" All right, I'll try to explain this to you really quick. "

" And 9,8... " Macao couldn't continue because Natsu punched him and he went flying into a table and broke it in half.

" No time! " He said with a vein popped on his head. " Just change us back! Hurry! "

" Yeah, right. Kay, here goes. ' Ayme ora iki sa ure ogu! '. " As Levy said those words the request started glowing again but more brightly then before. She said them a few times and from the request flowed the words up and were spining like a tornado and they flew up through the top of the guild and up to the sky. When it was over, everyone were quiet.

Lucy was the first one to react. She blinked and looked down at herself, seeing that she was in her own body. " Hey, I'm back to normal guys! " She said happily.

Gray looked at himself and was happy that he was back in his body. " Me too. Man that was close. " While he said this, ice cubes dropped from his mouth and he realized it and froze. Wakaba noticed that.

" So now you're drooling ice cubes on purpose? "

Lucy went to Levy and hugged her. " You're awesome Levy! "

" That's right! " Levy grinned.

" Oh yeah. " Droy smiled.

" Our cheering worked, huh. " Jet grinned.

" You've gotta tell us, how'd you do it? "

" When I realized the words themselves have no meaning, I decided to read them backwards. " Levy started and Lucy looked a little confused. " It's actually an old trick. Ancient languages like this usually didn't have that many letters, so sometimes they had to be a little more creative when how they use the words. That's why when I reverse the words, it reverse the spell too. " she explained.

" How cool. I never would've thought of that. " Lucy smiled and Gray approached her, stopping behind Lucy and smiled.

" We owe you big time Levy. " Levy giggled.

" Don't worry about it. "

When Natsu and Loki sweat dropped they yelled " I'm still in the wrong body! "

" What?! " Both Lucy and Levy yelled staring at them in disbelief.

" Me too. I'm still a stupid cat. " Erza started shaking violently.

" Well, you mean I get to stay like this? " Happy said happily.

" Huh?! " Both girls couldn't believe that it didn't work.

" Well that does it for time. " Macao said and showed a sign and on it was the number 0. " You did get one pair switched back so I guess that's something to be proud of. "

" All this can't be happening! There must have been some kind of mix up! Please Levy, there's gotta be something else you can try! " Natsu yelled.

" Sorry, maybe I didn't pronounce it right... " She said and held the request in her hands looking for something she missed but couldn't find anything and she got nervous.

" What?! " The guild members yelled.

" So that's it?! We're stuck like this forever?! "

" I can't spend the rest of my life as some pink-haired fire drooling freak of nature! " Loki cried.

" Wake up Erza! This is all some horrible nightmare and you need to wake up! " Erza was going insane.

" Aw, come on, relax, it's not all that bad. " How can Happy be so relaxed at a situation like this?!

While the two pairs continued freaking out, they heard Mira's voice, but her voice was sounded deep. " Now, now, don't loose heart. " They all turned to her and saw her crossed legged sitting on top of the bar and she was caring the master's staff. " There's gotta be another way. " When she looked down, she saw the master stood still and looked confused.

" Something's not right. Hey guys, did I get shorter? " he panicked. Wait what?

After a few seconds they realized something and Lucy and Gray gasped.

" Oh no, Mirajane?! "

" Don't tell me that Mira switched bodies with gramps! " This was insane.

" Hold on, you won't hear me complaining about this! " The master said happily and Mira screamed.

" This can't be happening! "

Slowly, Erza turned to the other members. " Who else... "

"All of you need to just man up and get over it, okay? " Cana said with her arms crossed over her chest. Then she sniffed herself. " What's the deal? Why do I smell like a barrel all of the sudden? " When she looked up her eyes widened. She saw Elfman sitting on top of a table and he was drinking a barrel full of alcohol. When he looked at her his own eyes widened. Then he looked back at the barrel then back at Cana.

" What?... Hey!... Ugh?... " Then he started getting dizzy. His face turned blue. " Ah man, I... I really think I might be taking a bit of a nap right now... " With that he fell backwards and went unconscious.

Looks like Cana and Elfman switched their bodies too.

" Hey, uh, Droy? "

" Yeah, what is it now, Jet? "

When they looked at each other they gasped and pointed at each other saying " Hey man, stop looking like me! "

" I don't think anybody's gonna be able to tell the difference with you two. " Makarov suddenly smiled. " But in my case,- " He then made a model pose. " Having a body like this is a dream come true! "

" He's creeping me out Levy! Please help me! " Mira cried.

But the three ( Lucy, Gray and Levy) only stared at them, their eyes widened and jaws dropped. They never thought this would happen.

" Sorry, but I think I'm in way over my head here. " Levy finally said after they were quiet for a few minutes.

" This is awesome! Everyone's someone else now! " Happy said with a big smile on his face.

" Have you gone completely nuts?! This is horrible! "

The End

* * *

I hope you guys liked it, I wanted to make this story because episode 19 is one of my favorite! I did my best to make this story good, don't judge me, okay! Please read and review, thank you~!


End file.
